Shigure Yukimi
Shigure Yukimi (雪見 時雨 Yukimi Shigure) is a second lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Guren's Moon Demon Company as well as his personal squad. Appearance In the light novel, which was taken nine years before the manga, Shigure had short blue hair with a braid on the right side of her face and gold eyes. She wore her school's uniform with a choker around her neck. In the manga, her hair has grown to her waist. She wears the standard JIDA uniform with a skirt. Personality In the manga, she appears to be quiet but occasionally has some funny responses. She is the most silent member of Guren's squad. History Shigure belongs to a house that serves as a retainer house to the Ichinoses. Alongside Sayuri, she has undying loyalty towards Guren. She accepted the Kiju (Demon-Curse) to save Guren. Her abilities are highly appraised by Mito. Story LN ??? Manga She appears at Lieutenant Colonel Guren's side at the end of chapter 1 to pick up Yuichiro Hyakuya after he escapes Sanguinem. She is a member of his squad along with Colonel Norito Goshi, Colonel Mito Jujo, and Second Lieutenant Sayuri Hanayori. She also appears with Guren at the end of chapter 2 when Guren saves Yu from an escaped vampire. In chapter 11, Guren's squad gathers as the vampires attack Shinjuku. She reports that Shinoa's squad has arrived in Shinjuku. The attack the vampires, and she assists Guren against Mikaela Hyakuya. Using her wires and kunai, she launches them at Mika, forcing him to dodge. At the end of the battle, she is with other members of Guren's squad and appears to be helping Sayuri up. In chapter 24, she arrives to the Ebina Rest Stop with Guren and Sayuri and hangs out with the rest of the squad. She informs Goshi that he will never see her in a bathing suit. Along with the other two girls, she blushes after Guren gives a brief speech. After Guren gives a speech to the entirety of the Moon Demon Company, she passes out the official orders for each individual squad. When it comes time to punish Yu later, she is the one who fetches him. Apparently enjoying herself, she warns Yu that Guren is very put out with him. After Guren defeats Shinoa's squad in a quick match, she orders the squads to form up in their groups and head out to Nagoya for their vampire noble extermination mission. In Nagoya, she fights at Guren's side to invade their base and kill Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Afterward, a soldier named Kusunoki appears, informing them about ten deaths and twenty hostages before he dies. Guren orders his squad to meet up with Shinoa and Narumi's squads before heading off to kill Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Team Leader Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. Powers and Abilities An expert in using Anki (暗器), ie. small weapons hidden on the body. Trivia *Shigure means "Autumn Rain." *Yukimi means "Snow Viewing." Quotes LN * ??? Manga * "Lieutenant Colonel Guren. I have arrived, as you requested."--''Shigure to Guren, Chapter 11, "Queen's Contract"'' * "Stare at me all you like--My clothing will not disappear."--''Shigure to Goshi, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad Category:First Shibuya High School